Comfort
by primadi
Summary: Will one night of comfort lead to endless love? (N/S) Post-ep to Playing with Fire
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own ANY of the CSI characters.   
  
~*~  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Go away, Nick." Sara said, hiding her tears.  
  
"Are you crying?" Nick asked, taking a step closer to her.  
  
"What does it look like I've been doing?" Sara snapped, showing her tear-stained eyes.  
  
Nick took a seat next to her on the locker room bench and put his arms around her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
Sara took advantage of the close embrace and buried her face into her shirt.  
  
"He said no,"  
  
"Who said no?" Nick asked.  
  
"Grissom." Sara said bluntly.  
  
"No to what?"  
  
"Are you blind Nick?" Sara said loudly.  
  
Nick, finallly realizing what had happened, said "Oh. I'm sorry Sara,"  
  
"You know, I thought he felt the same." Sara said.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Sara, whose head was still buried in Nick's shirt, shook her head.  
  
"I just, I don't know. I feel like we connect. We can talk to each other about anything. We're the same, you know? One of a kind. Maybe I was wrong,"  
  
"Come on, I'll take you out to dinner," Nick said, standing up and tugging her hand.  
  
"Nicky, I'm so embarrassed. I mean, I should've known it wouldn't mean anything...he's my boss. He's at least 10 years old than me! I should've know..."  
  
"Come on Sara. You deserve a break. Let's go to Jenkins, you like that place right?"  
  
Sara nodded her head numbly, reluctantly took Nick's hand, and followed him outside.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, don't look so sad. The point of this dinner was to cheer you up," Nick said, gently lifting her head up with his fingers.  
  
"Thanks, Nick." Sara said, meeting his eyes.  
  
"So, how long have you liked Grissom?" NIck asked, taking a sip of his water.  
  
"Uhh, a while now, I guess. I don't know. He was always hard to read." Sara said.  
  
"That's Grissom for you. You know, I'd never think of you as the type to cry over somebody,"   
  
"I'm not. I just feel so humiliated and embarrassed," Sara said.  
  
"Don't be. You made a move, which is something Grissom could've never done,"  
  
"Thanks again Nick. What's been going on in your life? Hows...Lauren?"  
  
"Over and done with." Nick said, with a smile.  
  
"As usual. So, whose the girl this week?" Sara asked, crinkling her nose.  
  
"Her name is Becky, and she's not my girl this week. I like her a lot."  
  
"A lot, like marriage?" Sara prompted.  
  
"No. A lot like I could date her for a month or two," Nick said, curling the ends of his mouth.  
  
"You womanizers are all alike," Sara teased.  
  
"We gotta be. We have to stick together," Nick said. Sara laughed.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh, it's nice." Nick commented.  
  
"Thank you. It's nice to see you smile,"   
  
"I always smile. I'm always smiling..." Nick said defensively.  
  
"You smile because your'e around the female species. Why not smile because your happy?" Sara asked.  
  
"I smile because I'm happy," Nick said.  
  
"Ok, you know yourself better than I do." Sara said, before smiling at Nick and taking a sip of her water.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for dinner, Nick. It really did make me feel a lot better," Sara said, outside her apartment door.  
  
"Your welcome. It was my pleasure," Nick said, taking a step closer.  
  
"Hey, what color are your eyes?" Nick asked suddenly.  
  
"What? Why?" Sara asked, laughing.  
  
"They look, greyish from this angle," Nick said, peering to study her eyes closer. Suddenly, their mouths were only inches apart. Nick could hear her heartbeat, feel her breath on his.  
  
"Nick?" Sara whispered, locking eyes with his.  
  
"I better get going. Good night Sara," he said, before waving off into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning," Catherine said, joining the rest of the group in the conference room.  
  
"Morning," everyone answered.  
  
"Hey Nick, Sara. Lindsey said she saw you guys having dinner last night," Catherine asked.  
  
Grissom's eyebrows popped up.  
  
"Yea, we had dinner," Nick said, not looking up from his notes.  
  
"Oh really? Was it nice?" Warrick teased.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business," Sara said, not daring to look at Grissom.  
  
"Ok, everyone. Catherine, Nick, you guys check out Ella Michael's place. Warrick, check out his latest phone records, credit card bills, you know. Sara, you're with me."  
  
~*~  
  
Grissom and Sara walked into silence on the way to the Tahoe.  
  
"Are you and Nick dating?" Grissom asked quietly, as he started the engine.  
  
"Like I told Warrick, I really think that's our business," Sara said stiffly, staring out the window.  
  
"Well, if you are, I'm happy for you Sara. I truly am,"  
  
"Thank you, I think," Sara said a bit confused.  
  
"You never seem happy, Sara. If Nick makes you happy, then, don't...let go of him," Grissom said, as he pulled the truck to a stopping point.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey," Nick said, joining Sara in the locker room.  
  
"Hey yourself,"  
  
"Listen, we need to uhh....talk," Nick lowered his voice. Sara nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Sure, but let's go to Texan Grill."  
  
"My favorite place. How'd you know?" Nick said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I hear things..." Sara says winking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, so. I don't know about you," Nick said leaning over so Sara could really hear him, "but I've been getting questions about...us, all day,"  
  
"That makes two,"   
  
"Oh, ok. Good, I mean. So, are we....or aren't we?"  
  
"I don't know. Are we sleeping together?"  
  
"No," Nick said immediately.   
  
"Then, I guess we aren't dating," Sara concluded.  
  
"Oh, ok." Nick said dumbfounded. And disappointed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"But, not all couples sleep together," Nick pointed out.  
  
"Most do," Sara said, taking a sip of her water.  
  
"But some, don't,"  
  
"Do you want a relationship or not?" Sara asked sharply. Since they were so close to each other, it didn't take much for Nick to lean just a bit further across the table and kiss Sara's lips. Sara didn't pull back, and enjoyed it for a minute or so.   
  
"Excuse me," the waiter approached the table. "Are you ready?"  
  
Both Nick and Sara pulled back, red marks of embarrassment on their faces.  
  
"Umm, could you give us a bit more time?" Sara asked.  
  
"Of course," he said, before leaving the two at peace.  
  
"So...where were we?" Nick asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Sara giggled at Nick's joke.  
  
Nick stepped behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her. 'Is this a bit fast?' Sara found herself wondering. But that thought lasted a second when Sara sunk into his warm arms and snuggled against him.  
  
"Hey, are you ticklish?" Nick suddenly asked.  
  
"What? No..." but Sara couldn't finish her sentence because Nick had started to tickle her and soon she was gasping for breath.  
  
"Nick...Nicky!" she said, finally have enough energy and strength to turn to him and make him stop.  
  
"Sorry, you just seemed like you were having fun," he said smiling.  
  
"I was, but when I can't breathe, that's when it's just a bit too much," Sara said smiling back.  
  
Nick's eyes wandered and smile. "How about a walk?" he suggested, offering her his hand.  
  
"Sure," she said, her hand taking his.  
  
The two walked in silence and enjoyed the fresh breeze and each other's company.  
  
"This is nice," Sara commented, as she and Nick passed by a couple of stores.  
  
"It's romantic," Nick said.  
  
"It is. Except for all these other people walking in the streets with us," Sara laughed.  
  
"I can be very romantic," Nick said into her ear, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"I can tell," Sara teased.  
  
~*~  
  
SARA'S POV:  
  
Hmm, last night had been so romantic. Nick certainly has a way with women. Which reminds me of Kristy, Lauren, Jessica, and all the other women he's dated.  
  
It's funny he would fall for me. Fall for me. It doesn't sound right. Nick Stokes, the womanizer, handsome man from the state of Texas. Falling for me, the average looking, work-a-holic, geek of science. The equation doesn't fit.   
  
I certainly don't want to turn into one of his rejects. And I'm certainly not one of those glamorous models or pretty faces...and he's ended his relationships with them.  
  
Your stupid, Sara. So totally stupid. To even think that you could have a future with Nick. Well, if there's anything your mother taught you, it's to break the man's heart before he breaks yours.  
  
~*~  
  
NICKS POV:  
  
Its funny. I would've never imagined myself and Sara, dating. But then again, I've wanted it ever since I met her. She's so beautiful, and compassionate, and brillant. Not to mention smart. Not like Gretchen, who was as stupid as a glass of water.   
  
Not to mention she is beautiful. Not only on the outside, but in her own special way.   
  
I really think I could fall in love with her. If I haven't already...  
  
~*~ 


	2. Passion

DISCLAIMERS IN CHAPTER 1  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey," Nick said, wrapping his arms around Sara's waist and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey," Sara said, pulling away from him violenty.  
  
'What did I do?' Nick asked himself.  
  
"You okay?" Nick asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Sara said, just a little too quickly.  
  
"Is it something I did? Or said?"  
  
"No, it's nothing you did or said. I have to go," Sara said, quickly racing for the door.  
  
"Hey..." Nick grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sara said, pulling back her wrist.  
  
"I was just going to ask you to dinner. What's going on Sara? Did something happen? You have to fill me in,"  
  
"I don't have to do anything. I don't have to tell you anything..." Sara said, before walking out of the locker room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sara, there you are. We had an earlier brief...you and Nick are on the dead cheerleader's case. Here's the file. I have to go," Grissom said before running after Catherine, who was miles ahead.  
  
'Great, now I have to work with Nick. Why was he so hostile before? I mean, has he never been rejected before? I guess not.'  
  
"Where was Grissom going in such a rush?" Nick asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"He and Catherine have a lead on their case, I think. Ours is Charlene Walters. Cheerleader. Found dead in the bedroom of a house,"  
  
"Her house?" Nick questioned.  
  
"Nope, the house of her boyfriend. There was a party after the game," Sara told him, handing him the folder.  
  
"Meet you at my car," Sara waved.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you wanna talk?" Nick asked as they drove.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"We have to talk. At some point,"  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to think," Sara snapped, staring out into the window.  
  
"I do mind! We had a great time together last night! And now, you act as if I was the biggest jerk of all time," Nick said angrily.  
  
"Well you're being a jerk right now. Why don't you just respect the fact that I don't want to talk to you right now?"  
  
"When will you want to talk?" Nick asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok, fine,"  
  
"Fine," Sara said angrily, before turning back to her window.  
  
~*~  
  
"Charlene was captain of the varsity cheer team. Of course she had enemies. Everyone knows she's captain cause her dad bribed the coaches with money." Amanda Hughes said to Sara.  
  
"Was she a good cheerleader? Did her dad have a reason to bribe..."  
  
"Charlene's all right, I suppose. But, the thing she really lacked was leadership. Anyone could talk her into anything..."  
  
"Do you think someone could've talked her into taking drugs, or..."  
  
"Anything," Amanda said.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Your welcome,"  
  
Sara made her way to Nick, who was examining the body.  
  
"Looks like she either had intercourse before she was killed, or raped." Nick said.  
  
"I'm going to bet she voluntarily had intercourse,"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Nick asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I just, have a feeling,"  
  
"Well, in this job, we don't care if you have a feeling or not," Nick said.  
  
"Yea, but a feeling's better than no feeling at all," Sara said angrily as she made her way across the room to talk to Brass.  
  
'Why is he being so mean? I'm glad this thing between us isn't a thing. It wouldn't have worked out'  
  
"Sara," Jim Brass said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Brass. You talk to the boyfriend?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Said they had intercourse, he left to get some drinks, found her dead."  
  
"So, he called 911?"  
  
"Actually, he didn't. It was Charlene's best friend, Amanda Hughes."  
  
"Amanda Hughes? Wait, wait, I just talked to Amanda. From the way she talked about Charlene, it didn't seem as if they were best friends. More like, the worst of enemies,"  
  
"Let's go talk to Amanda again," Brass suggested.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm exhausted," Sara said, collapsing into her chair.  
  
"Good for you. What have you guys got?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Charlene had sex before she was killed. Boyfriend goes downstairs to get some drinks. When he got back, Charlene was dead."  
  
"How long was he gone for?" Grissom asked.   
  
"He said he got the drinks, stopped to chat with a couple friends. Couldn't have been more than 20 minutes..."  
  
"Any suspects?"  
  
"Amanda Hughes," Sara said.  
  
"Wasn't she the girl who called 911?" NIck asked her in surprise.  
  
"And, from what people have told us, Charlene's best friend. But when I talked to Amanda, she and Charlene seemed like they didn't get along very well,"  
  
"Why did you tell me about Amanda?" Nick hissed.  
  
"I'm bringing in a special consultant. His name is Mark Hayes. He's a specialist in handling cases involving teenage angst, drama, you name it. In fact, he should be here right about..." Grissom informed them.  
  
"Hello," A tall, handsom man appeared at the doorway. Smiling at Sara, he made his way to Grissom's table.  
  
"Mark Hayes. They told me to come to..." he said, shaking Grissoms hand.  
  
"Right on time," Grissom said. "Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle," he gestured at the CSI's in front of him.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sara said.  
  
Mark walked over to Sara, took her hand, and kissed it.  
  
"It's completely, my pleasure,"  
  
Nick watched Mark swoon his way, causing Sara to smile.   
  
"I'm from French heritage," he told her.  
  
"I like the French," Sara remarked.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mark said, shaking Nick's hand quickly.  
  
"You'll be working with Nick and Sara on their case."  
  
"So I've heard. If you don't mind, I've already checked the file. Jim Brass showed it to me,"  
  
"Great, you're all caught up," Sara said warmly.  
  
"Not quite. I don't know anything about you. How about dinner?" Mark flashed her a dazzling smile.  
  
'What about Nick? Are we dating, or not? After today, I mean...'   
  
"I'll have to check my plans. Can I get back to you later?"  
  
Mark's disappointment showed in his face. Like he had never been told a "I'll think about it", or a rejection, at the very least.  
  
"Sure, sure. Take your time." Mark said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why didn't you go on the date with Mr. French guy?" Nick asked as they walked into the locker room.  
  
"Not my type," Sara shrugged.  
  
"Really? And what is your type?"  
  
"Good personality. Humorous. Somewhat handsome,"  
  
"And how come I don't fit into any of those categories?" Nick asked, putting his ID badge into his locker.  
  
Sara poked her head out of her locker and stared at him blankly.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Nick...."  
  
"I had a great time. I thought you had a great time too. I guess I was wrong,"  
  
"Nick...I did have a great time. I had a superb time. It's just..." Sara looked away at the floor.  
  
"Just what?" Nick asked.  
  
"It's just, sometimes I wonder if I'm what you're...the type your interested in,"  
  
"I don't have a type, Sara,"  
  
"But, I'm afraid I can't make you happy. Or..."  
  
"You do make me happy, Sara. You shouldn't worry about that..."  
  
"But I do, Nick. I don't want to end up as one of your rejects."  
  
"My rejects?" Nick cried, taken back.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Sara said quickly. "Just, I don't want to be hurt..."  
  
"This could be something really great, Sara. Why not, take the chance? You have to be willing to..." Nick said, stepping closer.  
  
Sara studied his sincere, good looking, face. She decided that he was right. She needed to take the chance. They needed to take the chance.  
  
"You're right, Nicky. But...I'm so afraid,"  
  
"Of what?" Nick asked.  
  
"Falling in love," Sara said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Don't be." Nick said, as he wrapped his strong arms around her.   
  
'This embrace is nice. It's warm. It makes me feel safe. Content' Sara decided.  
  
"I have an idea," Nick said suddenly.  
  
Sara, who had been enjoying the warmth, felt the coldness when he sprung apart.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A picnic. On the beach..."  
  
"It's too cold," Sara complained.  
  
"I can warm you up," Nick teased.  
  
Sara smiled at him.  
  
"Let's stop by my apartment though. I need to pick up some stuff,"  
  
Sara took Nick's hand, and the two of them walked out of the building. Hand in hand.  
  
Behind them, a pair of envious eyes followed.  
  
~*~  
  
"That, feels, soo good," Sara moaned as Nick massauged her shoulders.  
  
"You like it huh?" Nick whispered into her ear, as he began to trail kisses down her neck.  
  
"Oh, Nicky, look at that dolpin. I didn't know there were dolphins on this beach. Given that we live in Las Vegas..."  
  
"Come on," Nick grabbed her hand. "Try to follow it!" he said, jumping up and grabbing Sara along with him.  
  
The two of them ran, trying to keep up with the dolphin, two shadows in the dark. But, finally, the dolphin beat them and Sara tripped, causing Nick to topple on top of her.  
  
"That was fun," Sara said breathlessly.  
  
"It was," Nick said gasping for air.  
  
"How far did we run?"  
  
"Pretty far, I'd say," Nick said, taking a look back to where their blanket and picnic basket lay.  
  
Nick smiled at Sara, and they both realized what sort of position they were in. Nick leaned down and kissed her softly. Sara didn't pull back, but made it more passionate, and meaningful.  
  
"Hmm..." Nick moaned, as he entangled his mouth into Sara's.  
  
Pulling away slightly, Sara said, "Ditto,"  
  
~*~ 


End file.
